


Secret Fantasy

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet and Sam are enjoying a girl's night when Sam describes her most recent erotic fantasy involving certain team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure how to tag this for possible triggers. 
> 
> H/C bingo prompt - Restrained

Janet Frasier handed Sam another cosmopolitan. The two Air Force officers were enjoying a rare girls night. The men of SG-1 were at a bachelor party for Major Ferretti and Cassie was at a sleepover. She sat back down and grinned evilly at her best friend. “So, now that you have a refill, fess up. Describe your most recent erotic dream.”

Samantha Carter glared at her friend, before chugging half the drink in one gulp. She was going to need an extra bit of courage. “Fine. Remember last week, when we were all over at the Colonel’s and he pinned Cassie to the sofa and started tickling her?” She waited until Janet nodded. “Then Cassie called out for Daniel and Teal’c to help?”

Janet chuckled. “And instead of helping her, they helped Jack tickle her. Poor thing.”

Sam raised a silent eyebrow, hoping her friend would connect the dots.

“Uh-uh. You have to describe the dream.”

Sam stuck her tongue out. “Okay. So later that night, I dreamt that it was me the Colonel was tickling. The four of us were having a team night at the Colonel’s when I teased him about something. Before I knew it, he had pinned me to the floor. He tickled my ribs, stomach, and waist and no matter how much I bucked and squirmed I couldn’t escape.  I saw Daniel watching so I called out for him to help.”

Janet scooched forward on her chair. “What did Daniel do?”

“He pulled my arms over my head and held them with one hand while he tickled me under my arms. I was laughing so hard I couldn’t even call out for Teal’c, so I pleaded with my eyes.”

Janet smirked, she had a pretty good idea of what Teal’c did but she was going to make Sam spill every last detail. “What did Teal’c do?”

“He sat on my lower legs and pulled off my shoes and socks and started tickling both feet. I was trapped and completely at their mercy.”

“Okay. That sounds like quite the nightmare, but how is that your most erotic?”

“Well, it was what they did next. The Colonel pulled up my shirt and Daniel sort of wrapped it around my wrists, so he’d be able to tickle me easier. And then the Colonel unzipped my jeans. He and Daniel started tickling my more sensitive areas, while Teal’c had discovered how ticklish I am under my toes.”

“Sam did they,” she broke off. Not sure how to ask.

Sam didn’t need her to spell it out though.  “No! No. They were still tickling me over my underwear when they realized things were getting a little too personal and stopped. But ...”

“But?”

Sam’s face was now a deep shade of red, “But, it really turned me on. So I begged them to…”

“To?”

“To finish me off.”

Janet gulped down her drink. “I’m gonna need another before you continue.” She shook her head laughing. Who’d have thought the woman who’d challenged Colonel O’Neill to arm wrestle upon first meeting him, would have such a secret fantasy.

 


End file.
